1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lighting device which is comprised of two light source/reflection surface units.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle lighting device of such type is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-24509). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle lighting device will be described. In the conventional vehicle lighting device, a light emitting unit for lighting device is comprised of: an LED as a light source; and a reflection surface for reflecting light from the LED with a predetermined light distribution pattern, and two light emitting units for lighting device are disposed at a top and a bottom of the lighting device. Hereinafter, functions of the conventional vehicle lighting device will be described. When the top and bottom LEDs are illuminated to emit light, the light beams from the top and bottom LEDs are reflected on top and bottom reflection surfaces, respectively, and the reflected light is emitted as a predetermined light distribution pattern.
However, in the conventional vehicle lighting device, two light emitting units for lighting device, a respective one of which is comprised of an LED and a reflection surface, are disposed at the top and the bottom of the lighting device. Therefore, in the conventional vehicle lighting device, a nonluminous portion to which the light beams from the top and bottom LEDs are disallowed to be incident, i.e., a dark part may be formed between the top and bottom light emitting units for lighting device.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is that, in the conventional vehicle lighting device, a nonluminous portion to which the light beams from the top and bottom LEDs are disallowed to be incident, i.e., a dark part may be formed between the top and bottom light emitting units for lighting device.